1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic data storage medium, more particularly to an electronic data storage medium with a fingerprint verification capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, confidential data files are stored in floppy disks or are delivered via networks that require passwords or that use encryption coding for security. Confidential documents can be sent by adding safety seals and impressions during delivering. However, the aforesaid are exposed to the risks of breaking of the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions, thereby resulting in unsecure transfer of information.